<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too good to be true by ShionsTear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474580">Too good to be true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear'>ShionsTear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically just Torao being a fanboy for about 9k words, Established Relationship, Fic Writer!Torao, Film Major!Minami, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Mangaka!Nagi, Slice of Life, Soba Restaurant Part Time Worker!Gaku, Tenn's just Tenn, These last few tags really aren't that important but the list looked so empty, Voice Actor!Sougo, Voice Actor!Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your absolute favourite series gets an anime announced, your number one OTP from it will be voiced by your two top favourite voice actors AND you even get to meet them in person. Sounds too good to be true, doesn't it?</p><p>Well, Torao thought so too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too good to be true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>…please forgive me, Prince Eljin… </em>
</p><p>“Wait, what!?” Torao exclaimed. He was so surprised that he let his phone fall on his face. “Ow!” he grabbed it and turned around under his blanket. “What’s with that kind of cliff-hanger, man. You can’t just end the chapter like that!” he complained.</p><p>It was 2am and he had wanted to go to sleep about an hour ago, but then his currently favourite fanfiction updated, and he <em>had</em> to read the new chapter.</p><p>“I swear to god Nagi, you can’t just upload a new 10k long chapter at 1am and end it like that.” he grumbled to himself. “I have a lecture at eight o’clock next morning but I’m so gonna write a passive aggressive comment now and you <em>better</em> be offended by it.” he said as he scrolled down on his phone.</p><p>Torao typed in his comment and sent it.</p><p>“Hah.” he sighed and tapped a button. “I know that I already left kudos here, stop smiling like that.” he turned off the screen and placed his phone on top of the bedside table. “I should sleep but I’m wide awake.” he laid on his back and stared at the dark ceiling.</p><p>“I wonder how he’ll continue this story.” he started talking to himself. “Who would’ve thought he could make a fic more tragic than the source. I hope Atlas is okay… But it’s Nagi we’re talking about here. He may be all smiles and laughs in real life, but he’s brutal to the characters.” he sighed again</p><p>He grabbed his phone again, turned in on, opened his blog and started typing a new entry.</p><p>
  <em>Date: November 23<sup>rd</sup> 2018</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Title: That fucking cliff-hanger</em>
</p><p>After he had finished typing everything down, he saved it as a draft to post it tomorrow. He put his phone away and finally decided to try and actually fall asleep so he’d at least get some sleep in and wouldn’t need to rely on several cans of coffee, just to make it through the first lecture.</p><p> </p><p>The phone’s alarm woke him up at 7am with about five hours of sleep. Slightly more than average, he’d make it work. He got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready to head out. Taking a cold shower and preparing to leave his apartment were about the only things he could manage before a lecture; the world was cruel to students like him.</p><p>After he was done, he grabbed his backpack, hoped that all of his textbooks were inside it and headed out to catch the bus. A light jog to the bus helped him wake up even more and he got on. He sat down next to a window and pulled out his phone, wondering if his friend had replied to his comment already.</p><p>“Not yet, huh…” he whispered to himself and rested his head against the glass. A yawn escaped his mouth and he rubbed his eyes. “Guess I’ll get some coffee after all.”</p><p> </p><p>With a warm can of coffee in his hand, Torao entered the auditorium and sat down in the rearmost row. He put his backpack on the chair to his left and flopped down onto the table, head first. Only moments later someone tapped him on the back.</p><p>“Yo.”</p><p>“Mornin’ Gaku.” Torao answered, without looking up. Gaku put Torao’s back on the floor and sat down next to him.</p><p>“Tired already?”</p><p>“Ugh.” he said and sat up. “Nagi updated his fic last night and I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“Is that so.” he nodded. Gaku didn’t understand any of Torao’s fanboy shenanigans, but he always listened to him and tried to keep a conversation going. “Is it one about your favourite series again?”</p><p>“Yeah, Noblesse Oblige.” he answered.</p><p>Noblesse Oblige was Torao’s top favourite series. Originally it was a novel series with six volumes in print, still releasing. But soon after it started it gained a huge following and a manga and light novel adaptation followed quickly. He had been a fan from the very beginning and loved everything about the work. Especially its setting and two main characters. Torao was an avid collector of everything that included them, be it merchandise, artists’ self-published works, anthologies, everything.</p><p>The series introduced Torao to the world of fanfiction writing. After he had consumed every fic about the Knight Atlas and the prince Eljin, the two main characters, he just decided to start writing his own. That somehow turned into his passion and he quickly became one of the most known fic writers for that pairing, which also led to meet one of his now closest friends, Nagi.</p><p>“I see.” Gaku nodded, getting ready for the lecture.</p><p>“And he didn’t even answer my comment yet!” he sat up.</p><p>“Maybe he’s busy? Got a lecture starting soon too.”</p><p>“Then he shouldn’t update at 1am!” Torao was visibly annoyed. “…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“We cool.” Gaku nodded. “Oh, the professor entered.”</p><p>“Aight, let’s get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>The lecture on Frontiers in Social Neuroscience and Neuroeconomics was over after very long 90 minutes. Torao was about to doze off several times if Gaku hadn’t prodded him with his elbow now and then.</p><p>“That was torture.” Torao yawned.</p><p>“I have to agree, it was really boring. I knew all of that already.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“No, nevermind.” he stretched his arms. “I’m still tired. What was next again?”</p><p>“We have a break.”</p><p>“Oh hell yeah, time for a nap. Wanna go to the lounge?”</p><p>“Sure.” Gaku nodded and the two started packing their belongings into their bags. They left the room and headed straight to the lounge, which was on the topmost floor of their university’s main building and therefore had quite the nice view. Once they got there, each of them bought a coffee and then they sat down on one of the couches.</p><p>“Hah, bless this uni.” he leaned back and grabbed one of the cushions.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> a private university after all.” Gaku crossed his legs and sipped from his cup.</p><p>“True.” he yawned again. “Okay, nap time.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>“Wake me up in twenty.”</p><p>“Alright.” Gaku answered and Torao closed his eyes.</p><p>“My, he sure falls asleep quickly.” a voice commented from behind the couch. Gaku turned around to answer.</p><p>“Morning Tenn.” he said and gave the other a kiss as he bowed down towards Gaku. “Yeah apparently he didn’t sleep much last night.”</p><p>“When does he <em>ever</em> get enough sleep?” Tenn asked and sat down on an armchair in front of the couch.</p><p>“You’re… not wrong.” Gaku chuckled.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll wake up soon?”</p><p>“At most in twenty minutes.” he drank from his coffee. “Why?”</p><p>“Hah.” Tenn sighed and leaned back. “I wanted to ask him something.”</p><p>“You? Ask <em>him</em>?” Gaku raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, it’s about one of my seminars.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I follow.”</p><p>“It’s that new professor, they’re all about ‘expanding our horizons’ or something.”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound bad though, does it?”</p><p>“No, but I need to find a long fanfiction to read.”</p><p>“…I see.”</p><p>“Sure never thought I’d have to read a fanfiction for a seminar on modern literature.”</p><p>“Crazy times, huh?”</p><p>“Honestly.” Tenn sighed again. He stood up and grabbed his wallet from his bag. “I need something sweet.”</p><p>“I’m right here.” Gaku smiled, but Tenn ignored him and walked away. “Tch, no appreciation.” he continued scrolling on his phone.</p><p>After a while, Tenn came back with a big cup of hot chocolate and a pastry and put them down on the small table next to the armchair. He started eating without saying anything and Gaku knew his boyfriend well enough and decided not to interrupt him. After about twenty minutes had passed, he woke up his sleeping friend.</p><p>“Are you sure those were twenty already?” Torao rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, and you yourself said that is the perfect amount of sleep for a short nap. More than that and you just feel sleepier.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“Of course I am, what do you think we spent time doing in our first semester during each break?”</p><p>“Yeah.” he sat up and yawned.</p><p>“Good morning, Torao.”</p><p>“Oh, hey Tenn.” he yawned again. “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>“Are you well rested now?”</p><p>“As well rested as I can under these tiring times, yes.”</p><p>“Wonderful, I need you to recommend me a good fanfiction.”</p><p>“Sure.” Torao grabbed his phone and unlocked it. “Wait, what?”</p><p>Tenn explained what he had told Gaku earlier. Torao seemed to immediately be more awake and searched through his dozens of open browser tabs to find a fic that would be to Tenn’s liking, even though he persisted on just taking any fic Torao would recommend. He just didn’t want to end up picking one that sounded promising but would end up being badly written, as he explained it.</p><p>Since Torao wasn’t given any preferences concerning the franchise or pairing, he obviously wanted to make Tenn read one about Atlas and Eljin from Noblesse Oblige. But it had to be one that he could read without any prior knowledge of the series. After browsing his favourite stories for a while, he finally found one and sent Tenn a link.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. Lemme know what you think of it once you’re done.” Torao grinned.</p><p>“Oh no problem, I will.” he said and put away his phone. “So when’s your next lecture?”</p><p>“In…” Gaku looked at the clock on the wall. “…about half an hour.”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t wanna.” Torao sighed. “Wait, I gotta check if Nagi answered already.” he checked his phone and saw a new notification. “He did!”</p><p>“Oh, what did he say?” Gaku asked out of courtesy.</p><p>“…are you kidding me…?”</p><p>“Yes?” Tenn was curious.</p><p>“Don’t fucking semicolon close parenthesis me!”</p><p>“What?” Gaku asked.</p><p>“Nagi just answered my lengthy comment with one single, winking smiley!”</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“He’s just laughing at my pain; he’s not getting away with this.”</p><p>“Weren’t you gonna meet with him later today?” Gaku wondered.</p><p>“Yeah. He better gets ready.”</p><p>“Oh that sounds fun, let’s tag along, Gaku.” Tenn suggested.</p><p>“Huh!?”</p><p> </p><p>🖋️🖋️🖋️</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he!?” Torao yelled as he entered the café at which Nagi was waiting already. He saw the blond man sitting at a big table in the back, but he wasn’t alone. “Minami?” he said confusedly and walked towards them.</p><p>“<em>OH</em>, good day, <em>Mister </em>Torao.” Nagi answered. “And you brought two guests too.” he smiled at Gaku and Tenn.</p><p>“Yo.” Gaku said.</p><p>“Thanks for having us.” Tenn said and the three sat down.</p><p>“Nagi-san insisted that I’d tag along.” Minami chuckled. “I apologize for not letting you know earlier.”</p><p>“No worries.” Torao put his hands around Minami and hugged him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Refreshing my batteries.”</p><p>“Isn’t there any other way that’s less uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Dunno.”</p><p>“Oh dear.” Minami pecked Torao’s cheek.</p><p>“…’kay that works too.” he let go of him and turned his attention to Nagi. “You.” he started glaring.</p><p>“<em>Yes?</em>” Nagi smiled.</p><p>“How <em>dare</em> you.”</p><p>“What could you possibly mean?”</p><p>“Now listen here!” he said and started talking about Nagi’s latest chapter, while the other three just observed them quietly. A waitress approached and asked the newcomers what they’d like to drink. They ordered and once their beverages arrived, the discussion continued.</p><p>“You can’t just end a chapter like that! I mean, it was really good, so I get that, but, come on man!” Torao explained.</p><p>“I am glad that you enjoyed it so much.” Nagi smiled.</p><p>“That’s not the point here!”</p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t your point that he semicolon close parenthesised you?” Tenn asked, holding his milkshake.</p><p>“No remarks from the peanut gallery!” Torao said.</p><p>“But it’s maple-butter pecan flavoured, not peanut.”</p><p>“…” Torao glared at him, but Tenn just looked to the side and slurped. Gaku snorted and quickly looked away after he was glared at as well.</p><p>“Now I understand.” Minami nodded. “That’s what you were sneakily laughing about earlier today, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“He laughed!?” Torao exclaimed.</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“He laughed.”</p><p>“Fufu.” Nagi chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t fufu me!!”</p><p>Their (one-sided) heated discussion went on for a while, where the original source of it became less important as time passed and they just started arguing for argument’s sake. But that nothing new for the two, nor for their friends having to witness it. It was Torao’s and Nagi’s way of holding a conversation about things they both enjoyed.</p><p>“But I see you’re still spreading that Eljin/Atlas agenda, huh?” Torao crossed his arms.</p><p>“<em>Of course.</em>” Nagi put his hands together.</p><p>“Though that last chapter looked very Atlas/Eljin, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe I’m just making it look like that.”</p><p>“Hmm, is that so?”</p><p>Their view on the two main characters’ ship dynamic varied as well. While Torao advocated for the knight/prince dynamic, Nagi would always take up the side of prince/knight. But in truth, Nagi really didn’t care about that; he just took his friend’s opposite stance to engage in interesting conversations.</p><p>“My, why don’t we order a small snack? I’m sure you’re hungry after a long day of university.” Minami suggested and the others agreed. The café they were at was famous for their wide range of cakes, so everyone ordered a different one.</p><p>“<em>OH</em>, Mitsuki! Here!” Nagi exclaimed suddenly and started waving with one of his arms.</p><p>“Ah, there you are!” Mitsuki answered and came closer. He greeted everyone and sat down next to Nagi, who immediately threw his hands around him.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Nagi rubbed his cheek against the other’s.</p><p>“N-Nagi, stop!” he pushed him away.</p><p>“<em>Sorry.</em>”</p><p>“So, what’s up?” Mitsuki asked.</p><p>“Please don’t ask.” Gaku said.</p><p>“It’s been quite the afternoon.” Tenn added.</p><p>“Haha, I see.” Mitsuki laughed. “Oh by the way, I have great news!” he looked excited.</p><p>“You seem happy, did something good happen?” Minami wondered. The waitress came back with a cake for everyone. Mitsuki ordered a coffee before continuing.</p><p>“I got a small voice acting role for an upcoming anime!” he told proudly.</p><p>“Mitsuki!!” Nagi hugged him again.</p><p>“Whoa, congrats man!” Torao smiled.</p><p>“Those are great news indeed.” Minami said and Gaku and Tenn nodded.</p><p>“Nagi, s-stop hugging me.” he freed himself from the embrace. “Yeah! It’s gonna be my first role since I started going to the voice acting school!”</p><p>“And you already got a role for an anime?” Torao asked.</p><p>“Hehe, yup.” he grinned.</p><p>“Nice.” Torao laughed and was about to move a spoonful of cake to his mouth when his ears picked up a familiar sound. His eyes shifted to the TV that was hanging on the wall. He immediately recognized the music playing as the Noblesse Oblige main theme that had been created for the advertisements of the latest novel volume.</p><p>The screen was black at first. Then, snow started falling, which quickly turned into a snowstorm that slowly revealed some letters.</p><p>
  <em>Noblesse Oblige Anime Confirmed. Now in production.</em>
</p><p>“Oh!” Mitsuki exclaimed, having turned around to face the TV as well. “It’s that ani---” but before he could finish his sentence, Torao let go of the spoon he was holding, and it fell down on the table. At the same time, Mitsuki heard another clanking noise from his right; Nagi had done the same.</p><p>“Wow, timing.” Gaku said.</p><p>“<em>Oh my god…</em>” Torao and Nagi whispered at the same time.</p><p>“…did that really just happen?” Torao asked. Tenn and Gaku nodded in unison. “Someone pinch me so I know I’m not dreami---ouch!”</p><p>“And?” Minami smiled.</p><p>“…holy shit…”</p><p>“Uhm, is he okay?” Gaku pointed at Nagi, who was still staring at the TV, despite it showing something else already.</p><p>“Does he look okay to you?” Tenn asked.</p><p>“Well he certainly is---"</p><p>“<em>Mister </em>Torao!!” Nagi yelled out of nowhere.</p><p>“Nagi!!” Torao yelled back. They grabbed each other by their hands.</p><p>“It’s happening!!” they screamed together.</p><p>“Oh my.” Minami chuckled.</p><p>“Keep it down you idiots, you’re bothering the other customers!” Mitsuki scolded and gently hit the two on their heads.</p><p>“Ouchie!” Nagi exclaimed.</p><p>“Understood?” he asked and the two excited friends nodded. Shortly after, they took out their phones and started typing wildly. They had the urge to let out their emotions in written form at least and share their feelings with their online friends. In the meantime, Mitsuki continued explaining. “So… yeah, Noblesse Oblige anime. I actually didn’t know they already had an ad for it.”</p><p>“But still, a role for that series? From what Torao has told me it’s pretty big and popular?” Gaku asked.</p><p>“Yup, but it’s only a small role. At least for what they plan to animate so far.”</p><p>“I see.” Tenn took a bite from his cake.</p><p>“Which role are you voicing?” Minami wanted to know.</p><p>“Sorry, can’t tell you.” he apologised. “But I think they’ll announce the cast pretty soon too, precisely because it is such a big thing they’re probably waiting for the right moment.”</p><p>“You seem rather collected, given the situation.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah. I got all my excitement out before coming he---I-I mean…”</p><p>“We should meet up when it airs and watch it all together.” Gaku said.</p><p>“Oh, that sounds like a great idea. I’m in.” Minami smiled.</p><p>“I-if you want to…” Mitsuki seemed happy.</p><p>Torao and Nagi were still completely focused on their phones. Their friends knew when they were in that mode it was best to just let them be and wait. They decided to eat the two’s cakes too since they seemed to have been abandoned by the two fanboys.</p><p>When the two finally let go of their phone screens, Minami declared that he had to head back to the dorms because he had an assignment to work on. Nagi jumped up from his seat, proclaimed that he would accompany Minami, as they were roommates, because he wanted to write a lengthy entry for his blog.</p><p>Torao nodded, having the same idea as Nagi. So the six of them decided to head out together and then to their respective homes. They left the café after paying and stood in a circle, trying to warm up. The sun was already setting and the cold November air was blowing through the streets.</p><p>Tenn and Gaku told the others to get home safe and started walking away, hand in hand. Torao kissed Minami goodbye and dashed away, he didn’t want to miss the next bus home. And since they were headed the same direction, Mitsuki decided to walk part of the way with the other two.</p><p> </p><p>🖋️🖋️🖋️</p><p> </p><p>Minami was sitting on his bed, reading in a book while taking notes. It was late already, but he wanted to finish the chapter before going to bed. Nagi was lying on his bed on the other side of the room, hanging from his bed head down, contemplating life. It seemed the sudden announcement of a Noblesse Oblige anime had taken quite a toll on him.</p><p>“<em>Mister</em> Minami?” Nagi asked after long minutes of silence.</p><p>"Yes?” Minami answered, not looking up from his book.</p><p>“Do you want to <em>collaborate</em>?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Do you want to create something with me?”</p><p>“Nagi-san, you’re an art major and mangaka. I am a film major. What would we create?” he put down his book and took off his reading glasses.</p><p>“…” Nagi started thinking. “…an anime.”</p><p>“I don’t animate, Nagi-san. I only specialize in animation.”</p><p>“Maybe if you practised a bit?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Is the blood gathering in your head perhaps weakening your thought processes?” Minami asked.</p><p>“<em>OH</em>, that reminds me.” Nagi sat up on his bed. “I wanted to ask <em>Mister</em> Torao if he wanted to accompany and help me with the next convention I’m attending.”</p><p>“When would that be?”</p><p>“The last week of June.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“I shall call him now and ask.”</p><p>“Do that.” Minami nodded and returned to his lecture.</p><p>Nagi dialled his friend’s number and called. Torao picked up on the other side after a few seconds.</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked.</p><p>“<em>Mister </em>Torao, do you have any plans for the last week of June?”</p><p>“Uhm, yeah? Going to the con? What kinda question is that, Nagi?”</p><p>“<em>Wonderful</em>! Do you want to help me as an assistant?”</p><p>“Wait, what? You mean like, selling your work and stuff?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p>“Why should I, it’s gonna be hot and humid and ugh. I wanna walk around and buy stuff from my fav artists, so why---”</p><p>“Your ticket would be upgraded to a VIP ticket with special perks.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…okay deal.”</p><p>“<em>Thanks</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, is Minami there?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>“Tell him I love him.”</p><p>“<em>Why?</em> Can’t you tell him yourself?”</p><p>“Come on dude, do me a favour.”</p><p>“<em>Mister </em>Minami.” he held his phone down.</p><p>“Hm?” Minami asked.</p><p>“<em>Mister </em>Torao said that he loves you.”</p><p>“I would prefer if he told me directly but thank you.”</p><p>“He said thank you.” Nagi spoke into the phone again.</p><p>“What!?” Torao exclaimed.</p><p>“And that he would prefer you telling him directly.”</p><p>“Fine. Night.” Torao said and ended the call. Nagi put his phone away and smiled. Seconds later, Minami’s phone vibrated. He took it out from his pocket and smiled when he saw Torao’s name on the screen.</p><p>“Yes?” Minami answered the call.</p><p>“Hey Minami. Good night, sleep well. Love you.” he said and hang up without waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Fufu.” Minami chuckled and put his phone away again.</p><p>At the same time, Torao cracked his fingers and stretched himself. He was sitting at his desk in front of his laptop.</p><p>“’Kay, I may have gotten distracted earlier but let’s get this blog entry done.” he talked to himself and started typing.</p><p> </p><p>🖋️🖋️🖋️</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Date: February 19<sup>th</sup> 2019</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Title: What To Cosplay</em>
</p><p>“Done, time to post.” Torao said and made his newest blog entry available for the public. The doorbell rang only moments later. He got up from his desk and walked to the entrance to open the door. “Hey Minami, perfect timing.” he let him inside and walked to his living room. Minami followed after having taken off his coat and shoes.</p><p>“How come?” he asked and sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Tea?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>“Becauuuse…” Torao turned on the water kettle. His apartment had an open-style living, dining and kitchen area so he could entertain his guests while preparing something to drink or eat. “I was just thinking about what to cosplay for the con.”</p><p>“And how does that involve me, exactly?” Minami raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t you wanna come too and cosplay together with me?”</p><p>“You know I’m not a cosplayer, Torao.”</p><p>“But it would look so good on you!” he poured two cups of tea and carried them to the coffee table. “I’m 100% sure it would.”</p><p>“My, thank you.” he chuckled and grabbed his cup. “What would I be cosplaying, if I’m allowed to ask?”</p><p>“Hosokawa-sensei.” Torao grinned and sipped from this tea.</p><p>“I’m afraid to ask, but, do I know him?”</p><p>“Glad that you asked!” he put down the cup, stood up and walked to his room only to come back with a manga in his hand. He gave it to Minami and sat down again.</p><p>“I knew he sounded familiar…” Minami sighed. “So you’re telling me to cosplay this character from this new BL manga about doctors that you have been enjoying lately, yes?”</p><p>“You look exactly like him, Minami!”</p><p>“And I could totally rock Ikeda-sensei.” he crossed his arms in confidence. Minami looked at his boyfriend, acting all high and mighty. He couldn’t help but smile, that part of Torao what was caught his attention in the first place. The fact, that despite everything, he could openly talk about what he liked, was very charming to Minami.</p><p>“But neither of us know how to sew.”</p><p>“No problem, I can commission a friend.”</p><p>“Won’t it be uncomfortable to walk around in that all day?”</p><p>“I chose something simple <em>precisely</em> with that in mind.”</p><p>“Fufu, alright.”</p><p>“…wait, really?!”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t mind. I’m curious to try it too.”</p><p>“Nice, thanks!” Torao was happy and his eyes started sparkling. He kept staring at Minami without saying anything.</p><p>“Yes?” the other asked. “Let me guess, you want me to read the manga now?” he asked and Torao only nodded in excitement. “Very well, but only under one condition.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ll have to voice Ikeda-sensei’s lines for me.” Minami smiled.</p><p>“…uhm…”</p><p>“Is there a problem with it?”</p><p>“You do know… that’s an R18 manga… right?”</p><p>“Fufu, yes, I chose this condition <em>precisely</em> with that in mind.”</p><p>“Oh boy, here we go then…” Torao swallowed and sat down next to Minami.</p><p>“But you have to say the lines like you really mean it, okay?” he grinned.</p><p>“I kinda love but hate but love you right now.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>🖋️🖋️🖋️</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Minami, your cosplay is on my bed, you can get into it first.” Torao said as he opened the door and let Minami in. “I gotta quickly finish an entry.”</p><p>“Alright.” Minami nodded. “What about Nagi-san?”</p><p>“He’s already on site since creators have to set up their stalls.”</p><p>“Doesn’t he need your help?”</p><p>“Mitsuki’s there for a Noblesse Oblige event too. Apparently they’re going to announce the voice actors of Eljin and Atlas and ahhh…” Torao was visibly excited and nervous at the same time.</p><p>It had been over six months since an anime adaptation of his favourite series had been announced. And while there had been news from time to time, revealing voice actors for minor characters and staff that was working on it, they never announced the voice cast of the two leading roles. Until about a month ago when the official Twitter account had posted that they’d reveal them at the convention in June.</p><p>The entire fandom had been discussing which two voice actors would be the best fit for the knight and the prince. Torao was no exception to it and was part of heated arguments online and in real life with Nagi. The hype around the anime seemed to be favourable for the novels and manga as well, as they received a quick raise in sales as more people got interested in it.</p><p>“Hosokawa-sensei had the light-coloured shirt under the white coat, right?” Minami asked from the bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah!” Torao yelled back. “Okay, almost done.” he finished up the entry.</p><p>[Hope I get to see some of you at the con later, see ya.]</p><p>“Alright, done.” he nodded. “Wait, date and title.”</p><p>
  <em>Date: June 25<sup>th</sup> 2019</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Title: The Timeth Hast Cometh</em>
</p><p>“Perfect.” he nodded again and closed the tab of the English to Shakespearean translator.</p><p>“My, it fits pretty well.” Minami said as he stepped out of the bedroom. “Your friend is very talented.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re pretty…” Torao turned around on his chair and widened his eyes as he saw Minami. “…good…”</p><p>“Did I leave you speechless?” he said as he approached Torao. Minami put the stethoscope that was around his neck to his ears and the chest piece to Torao’s chest. “Want me to examine you?” he whispered into Torao’s ears.</p><p>“…” Torao swallowed. “…holy shit…”</p><p>“Fufu.” Minami dropped the act and smiled.</p><p>“Please never do that again.” he said. “Actually scratch that, do it again but not when we’re about to head out.”</p><p>“I’ll consider it.” he chuckled. “But you should get dressed too, sensei. We need to catch a train.”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re right!” Torao jumped up from the chair and ran to his bedroom to get changed quickly. He came back after a while and put on fake glasses. “How do I look?”</p><p>“My, quite charming, Ikeda-sensei.” Minami nodded. “Shall we head out then?”</p><p>“Wait!” Torao exclaimed and grabbed his backpack. “’Kay.”</p><p>“Why do you need such a big bag?”</p><p>“…to buy all the doujinshi?” he asked as if that was the most obvious thing to do.</p><p>“Right.” Minami laughed. “Well then, let’s go.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Torao nodded and the two left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There you are, finally!” Mitsuki waved his arm when he saw Torao and Minami approach the staff entry.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Torao panted.</p><p>“Whatever, here are your staff passes, make sure they’re visible when you’re in staff only areas.”</p><p>“One for me as well?” Minami asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Nagi got some extras.”</p><p>“Thank you very much.”</p><p>“Wait, staff? Nagi said I’ll get a VIP ticket?” Torao was confused.</p><p>“I’m sure he confused it with this one, come on, I’ll lead you to Nagi, I have to prepare stuff for our event as well.”</p><p>“Grr…” Torao grumbled but followed after Mitsuki. They arrived at Nagi’s stall, that was already set up.</p><p>“<em>OH</em>, <em>Mister </em>Torao and<em> Mister </em>Minami!” Nagi smiled. “Thank you for helping me out.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Nagi-san.”</p><p>“Hehe, <em>nice cosplay</em>.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Torao crossed his arms. “Was my idea.”</p><p>“But maybe you should take off the white coats and stethoscopes while you’re helping me out.”</p><p>“That would probably be better.” Minami agreed and the two did as they were told.</p><p>“Alright, I gotta go. Have fun, I’ll come back when I got some free time.” Mitsuki said and dashed off.</p><p>“<em>Bye-bye.</em>” Nagi waved his arm. Torao and Minami sat down on the two empty chairs to each side of Nagi’s.</p><p>“So where’s my share?” Torao asked.</p><p>“Here you go.” Nagi handed him his newest work. “Sign included.”</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Torao took it and stored it away in his backpack. “But I’m excited, this is my first time on this side of the con.”</p><p>“It’s an easy job, I believe in you.” Nagi nodded.</p><p>An announcement resounded through the event hall.</p><p>“<em>It’s time.</em>” Nagi said with a serious expression as the gates to the hall were being opened.</p><p>Torao was in a weird position. Even though he was more than familiar with those kinds of events, he had never participated in them as a creator and only as an attendee. Granted, he wasn’t a creator that time either, but the experience was still different from the one he was used to. But he didn’t dislike it.</p><p>He enjoyed seeing everyone’s smiling faces when they got a copy of Nagi’s (and other artists’) work. During the convention everyone was the same. Having fun being surrounded by things they enjoyed without having to worry about what onlookers would think. Because even though Torao didn’t care about that anymore outside of events like those as well, he still knew how it felt.</p><p>For the sake of not being treated like a weirdo from his surroundings when he had first gotten into Noblesse Oblige and other franchises. So he was extremely happy when he found out about conventions, where he encountered others that enjoyed the same things as he did. Where he found kindred spirits, found friends. And once he entered university he decided to not care anymore.</p><p>He’d do what he wanted to do, like what he wanted to like, talk about what he wanted to talk about. And he had even made more friends that way, even some that didn’t fully understand his obsessions, but still didn’t treat him differently because of it. That’s why he was thankful to conventions and wanted to support them as best as he could.</p><p>“One copy please!” a girl woke Torao up from his daydreaming.</p><p>“Ah, yes, sure. Sorry.” he grabbed one of the doujinshi. “1000 yen please.”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>“Thank you too.” he smiled.</p><p>“Uh-uhm…” she stuttered. It seemed like she wanted to say something else.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“S-sorry for the question but… are you cosplaying Ikeda-sensei perhaps?”</p><p>“Whoa, how did you know? I took off like half of the cosplay.”</p><p>“I’m a very big fan of the manga.”</p><p>“Oh cool, me too!” Torao answered happily. “Can I get some seconds to take a picture?” he turned to Nagi and received a nod.</p><p>“What?! Oh my gosh, no you don’t need to, I just wanted to---”</p><p>“The boss said it’s fine.” he stood up and put on the white coat, his fake glasses and the stethoscope. “Will Hosokawa-sensei join us?” he asked.</p><p>“My…” Minami said and stood. “If you insist, sensei.”</p><p>“Oh my…!! I didn’t pay attention to the other side of the table, but he looks just like Hosokawa-sensei!!”</p><p>“I know right!?!” Torao got excited. “See I told you!” he turned to Minami, who had put on the rest of the cosplay as well.</p><p>“Yes yes.” he laughed. The two walked around the table and posed so the girl could take some pictures and some selfies with them.</p><p>“Thank you so so much! I will print these out and treasure them!” she said excitedly.</p><p>“Haha, glad you like them. And thanks for stopping by.” Torao said. He then quickly grabbed a business card from his pocket and pretended to shake her hand to give her the card. “Hey, so, not that you get the wrong idea that I’m hitting or you or anything, that guy’s actually my boyfriend. But if you wanna talk about the manga, text me.” he whispered, winked and let go of her hand. The girl turned red, nodded and started walking away.</p><p>“Did sensei whisper sweet nothings to her?” Minami asked jokingly.</p><p>“I did not!” Torao retorted.</p><p>“I see.” he chuckled. Minami loved seeing Torao pout. After that small intermission, they took off parts of the cosplay again and re-joined Nagi in selling his doujinshi.</p><p>Time flew by quickly and the first and biggest wave of attendees had died down. Nagi told the two that they could take a break and walk around the hall themselves, which had Torao immediately stand up, get into full cosplay again and ready to guy spend a lot of money.</p><p>“Let’s go, Minami!” he sounded excited.</p><p>“Coming.” he said and the two went on their way.</p><p>Torao stopped at every table that was selling something of a series that he liked and bought one of each that he didn’t own yet. From time to time, people would approach the two and ask for pictures and the two doctors would comply and pose. And even though it was the first time for Minami, he seemed to be enjoying himself a lot too, which made Torao quite happy as well.</p><p>After walking around for a while (and Torao having purchased most of what he wanted) they decided to head back to Nagi when they came across Mitsuki.</p><p>“Hello Mitsuki-san, has your event ended?” Minami asked.</p><p>“Nah, but I got some time off so I thought I’d go help Nagi.”</p><p>“We were actually about to head back too.” Torao added.</p><p>“Oh wait.” Mitsuki said and took something out of his pocket. He handed it to Torao with a smile. “Here, for you.”</p><p>“…” Torao gasped.</p><p>“What is it?” Minami wondered.</p><p>“A backstage pass for the Noblesse Oblige event, hehe.” Mitsuki grinned. “I got two of them earlier and wanted to give one to Nagi and Tora---”</p><p>“I love you.” Torao said as he hugged Mitsuki.</p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>“Mitsuki-san, I didn’t know you’d become my rival.” Minami chuckled.</p><p>“What!? No!” he pushed Torao away. “Get off of me!”</p><p>“Sorry. Lost my cool there for a moment.” he pushed back some of his hair strands. “Minami…” he looked at him with a serious expression.</p><p>“Hah…” he sighed but smiled. “Yes, go on.”</p><p>“Thank you, I love you the most!” he hugged him, gave him his backpack and ran away.</p><p>“…what just happened?” Mitsuki was confused.</p><p>“He’ll be at your event, waiting for the announcement so he can use the backstage pass as soon as possible.” Minami explained.</p><p>“Where did you get that all from!?”</p><p>“Hmm… intuition?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Torao arrived to where the event was going to take place at. There was already a big crowd of people gathered there in front of the set-up stage. Only a few more minutes stood in between them and knowing who’d be voicing the main characters in the Noblesse Oblige anime. Torao grabbed his phone, took a selfie and sent it to Nagi.</p><p>The notification sound coming from Nagi’s phone distracted him for a second and he decided to check the message.</p><p>“…grr.” he grumbled and glared at the screen. Mitsuki too peeked at Nagi’s phone out of curiosity.</p><p>“Wow, what a shit-eating grin.” Mitsuki laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get to meet them later too.”</p><p>At the same time, Torao was getting more and more excited, just as everyone around him. No one could contain their excitement and when the all-so familiar theme song started playing, the crowd just lost it completely and started yelling.</p><p>Suddenly, two men had appeared on stage from behind and greeted the crowd.</p><p>“Good day, everyone.” one of them said.</p><p>“Yo.” the other one grinned.</p><p>“My name is Osaka Sougo, and this is Yotsuba Tamaki.” he pointed at the man standing next to him. “And well, without further ado, please take a look at this new PV.” he said and the two stepped aside to reveal a big screen behind of them. A trailer started playing:</p><p>
  <em>“Atlas… why did you do that…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you are… my prince, Eljin…”</em>
</p><p>It only took those two lines to make the entire crowd scream in unison. They were the final lines of the novel’s first volume. After that, the trailer showed various scenes for the first time and finally officially revealed the voice actors of the main characters. Which were none other than the two men on stage.</p><p>Yotsuba Tamaki and Osaka Sougo could be classified as <em>the</em> up and coming talents in the voice acting role. They had some noteworthy minor roles until then, but these were their first lead roles. Recently, Sougo had also debuted as a musician and received a lot of praise for writing and composing all the songs himself. On the other hand, Tamaki could often be seen on the covers of various fashion and model magazines.</p><p>Torao couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. Tamaki-kun and Sou-chan, as fans had dubbed them, were his two most favourite voice actors. He was crying tears of joy and excitement but quickly dried them off. It felt like a dream to him, too good to be true. The trailer ended and the two on stage started talking again.</p><p>“As you have seen, we received the honour to be voicing the two main characters in the upcoming anime adaption of Noblesse Oblige.” Sougo explained.</p><p>“I’m Prince Eljin.” Tamaki said.</p><p>“And I’ll be voicing the knight, Atlas.”</p><p>“…this is perfect…” Torao whispered to himself.</p><p>“We hope that you will enjoy the anime and thank you all a lot for coming!” Sougo smiled.</p><p>“Thanks!” Tamaki added.</p><p>“Ahh, Sou-chan is as cute as always… my heart…” someone next to Torao said.</p><p>“And Tamaki-kun is <em>so</em> cool!!” another one said.</p><p>Torao just nodded in agreement, because he perfectly understood them.</p><p>“Well then, everyone. See you at another event.” Sougo waved his arm.</p><p>“Bye-bye.” Tamaki did the same and the two disappeared backstage again. While still excited and talking about the trailer and the voice actors and more, the crowd slowly began dispersing. Only a few people, Torao included, stayed back.</p><p>“Everyone with a backstage pass, please come this way.” a staff person said and Torao did as they said. He was somewhat of a nervous wreck but tried his best to remain cool.</p><p>In the backstage area there was a table set up, at which Tamaki and Sougo were sitting. The attendees with a backstage pass were told to form a line so they could go greet the voice actors one by one, shake their hands and take a picture with them, if so desired.</p><p>“What is this, an idol meet and greet?” Torao mumbled to himself, but before he knew it, it was his turn. He swallowed and stepped closer.</p><p>“Hello, thank you very much for coming.” Sougo smiled.</p><p>“S-s-s-sure!” Torao stuttered. Sougo stretched out his hand and Torao shook it nervously. With Tamaki he was even more nervous, because of how pretty he looked up close, Torao thought. They were about to take a picture when Sougo asked him something.</p><p>“Sorry, but, are you cosplaying Ikeda-sensei?”</p><p>“…” Torao’s eyes widened at the unexpected question. His brain stopped functioning for a second before answering. “Uh-uhm, yeah…”</p><p>“How cool, I love that manga.” he smiled. “Can I take a picture with my phone too?” he asked the staff.</p><p>“If he doesn’t mind…” they said, pointing at Torao. But he only vigorously shook his head.</p><p>“Yay, thank you!” Sougo laughed and took a picture. “Thanks a lot, it was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy the anime.”</p><p>“Sou-chan, hurry up. There’s more people waiting.” Tamaki said.</p><p>“Ah, you’re right Tamaki-kun, I’m sorry.” he apologised. “Bye-bye, Ikeda-sensei.”</p><p>“Thanks for coming.” Tamaki nodded. Torao thanked them as well and stepped away. Once he had gone back to the public area, he closed his eyes and put his hands together.</p><p>“Thank you, whoever allowed me to be here today.” he remained silent for a while before heading back to Nagi and the others. “They called each other by the fans’ nicknames, I’m gonna sob, that was adorable…” he talked to himself on the way back, as if not to forget what he had just witnessed. “This might be the best day of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>🖋️🖋️🖋️</p><p> </p><p>“Ailbhe, quick, grab my hand!” Mitsuki yelled desperately. Silence in the room.</p><p>“Okay, we’re done.” the sound technician behind the window said.</p><p>“Alright.” Mitsuki nodded, took off his headphones and exited the recording booth.</p><p>“You’re a natural talent, Izumi. Keep it up.”</p><p>“…th-thank you very much!” he smiled brightly and thanked everyone before leaving. He walked down the corridor and entered one of the break rooms to buy a bottle of water from a vending machine.</p><p>“Hey Mikki.”</p><p>“Oh, hello Yotsuba-san. And Osaka-san.” he greeted the two that were already sitting on the couch in the room.</p><p>“Good evening. Have you finished your recording?” Sougo asked.</p><p>“Yup, just finished. Only wanted to get something to drink and then head out. I’m meeting Nagi for dinner.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful.”</p><p>“Sou-chan, I’m getting hungry too.”</p><p>“Tamaki-kun, we have a meeting to attend first. We can get something to eat later.”</p><p>“Meh.” Tamaki complained.</p><p>“Oh, my phone.” Sougo said and took his phone out from a pocket. “I’ll answer that later.”</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sou-chan, you still have the selfie with that cosplayer as a wallpaper on your phone.”</p><p>“Eh?!”</p><p>“You had the picture of me before and---”</p><p>“T-Tamaki-kun! Not now!” he answered flustered. “I told you that means nothing, I just like that character a lot!”</p><p>“Maybe you just don’t lov---”</p><p>“Tamaki-kun!!”</p><p>“Hahaha.” Mitsuki started laughing. “Which character, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm… I don’t think you’d know him, it’s from a manga.” he held his phone so that Mitsuki could see it. “Here.”</p><p>“Torao!?” Mitsuki exclaimed when he saw the phone’s wallpaper.</p><p>“Eh?” Sougo and Tamaki said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>OH</em>, <em>Mister</em> Torao uploaded a new blog entry, hmm.” Nagi said to himself while scrolling on his phone. He was sitting on a bench, waiting for Mitsuki.</p><p>
  <em>Date: December 21<sup>st</sup> 2019</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Title: Noblesse Oblige Anime Next Month Hype</em>
</p><p>“<em>Of course</em>.” Nagi chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry for the wait, Nagi!” Mitsuki came running and stopped in front of him. “Did I make you wait long in the cold?” the sun had already set.</p><p>“Mitsuki!” Nagi put away his phone. “If you sit on my lap and let me hug you I’m sure it’ll warm me up.” he smiled.</p><p>“…fine, it’s my fault for making you wait in the cold.” he sighed but sat down on Nagi’s lap either way. They were on a bench in a park with few people, so he didn’t mind to amuse Nagi for a while.</p><p>“Hehe, <em>thanks</em>.” Nagi smiled and hugged him tightly. “How was work?”</p><p>“Good, I finished recording for Noblesse Oblige.”</p><p>“<em>OH, </em>you were still recording even though it starts airing next month?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Oh also.” Mitsuki started laughing. “You’ll never believe this.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“Remember the convention back in June?”</p><p>“The one where I didn’t get to meet <em>Mister </em>Osaka and<em> Mister </em>Yotsuba? Yes, very clearly.”</p><p>“…I’m sorry, I really couldn’t know that they would leave that early for another event.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“So anyway…” Mitsuki continued. “The two were at the studio today too and I talked to them a bit. And guess what Osaka-san’s phone’s wallpaper is.” he grinned.</p><p>“…?” Nagi was visibly confused.</p><p>“A selfie of him and Torao in cosplay.” he laughed.</p><p>“…<em>oh my god.</em>”</p><p>“Right?!”</p><p>“I’m gonna cosplay that character too.”</p><p>“Huh!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome! Ah, hey guys!” Gaku said as he welcomed his friends.</p><p>“Table for three.” Tenn said.</p><p>“At once.” he said and led them to a table.</p><p>“Thanks for treating us for dinner.” Torao said and sat down.</p><p>“Yes. And the cold weather really makes you crave a bowl of hot soba.” Minami explained.</p><p>“Sure, no problem. The boss let me create my own soba dish, so I wanted you to taste it and…” he stopped mid-sentence. “Wait a sec, treating you?”</p><p>“I believe that’s what Tenn-san told us.”</p><p>“Huh. Is that so?” he crossed his arms and looked at Tenn.</p><p>“Anything wrong?” Tenn feigned ignorance and smiled.</p><p>“Hah, fine. It’s on me tonight.” Gaku sighed.</p><p>“Awesome.” Torao laughed.</p><p>“I’ll get you something to drink in the meantime.” he said and walked away.</p><p>“Man I can’t wait for it.”</p><p>“Are you that excited for soba?” Tenn leaned back on his chair.</p><p>“Huh? No I mean the Noblesse Oblige anime!”</p><p>“Of course you do, sorry. My fault for asking.”</p><p>“We should definitely watch the first episode together, that would be so much fun!” he sounded exciting.</p><p>“That does sound indeed wonderful.” Minami agreed.</p><p>“Nice, I’ll ask Nagi and Mitsuki later too.”</p><p>“Alright, Gaku and I will come too.” Tenn said.</p><p>“What about asking him first?”</p><p>“It’s okay, he’ll listen to me.”</p><p>“Cool.” Torao laughed. “Oh by the way, how’s your fanfiction lecture going, Tenn?”</p><p>“Ugh, please don’t remind me of it.” he complained. “We have to read and analyse a 150 thousand words long, slow-burn, mutual pining, friends to lovers and ‘omg and they were roommates’ story.”</p><p>“…” Torao sniffed. “You know all the technical fic terms, I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“We <em>have</em> to know them.”</p><p>“I actually wrote one of those, wanna read?”</p><p>“Thank you but no, our professor will have us read the same one for everyone.”</p><p>“I see.” Torao nodded. “Though imagine they pick mine, that would be hilarious.”</p><p>“Please don’t jinx it.”</p><p>“Sorry for the wait, here’s your drinks and my new soba dish. Hope you enjoy.” Gaku came back with a tray and placed everything on the table.</p><p>“Thanks!” Torao put his hands together. “Time to eat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Phew, it’s gotten quite late.” Gaku said when the four of them left the store. “Thanks for waiting for me.”</p><p>“No problem.” Torao said. “But we should get home. Oh but lemme text the other two first real quick.” he grabbed his phone and sent a message in their group chat.</p><p>[Noblesse Oblige Premiere viewing party at my place. Cool?]</p><p>It only took a few second for Nagi to send an affirmative sticker back.</p><p>“Cool.” Torao put his phone away.</p><p>“We’ll answer once we’re home too, just so Nagi and Mitsuki know as well.”</p><p>“’Kay.”</p><p>“Tenn, let’s hurry home, it’s getting really cold.”</p><p>“Yes yes.” Tenn took Gaku’s hand. “Well then, bye-bye.” he said.</p><p>“See ya.” Gaku said and the two turned around to walk away.</p><p>“Torao, let’s head home as well.”</p><p>“Sure.” he nodded. “Wanna hold hands too?”</p><p>“Fufu, if you offer.” Minami stretched out his hand.</p><p>“Of course, my prince.” Torao gently held Minami’s hand and kissed its back.</p><p>“My, have you become Knight Atlas now?” he chuckled.</p><p>“…!” he looked excited. “Did I sound like him?!”</p><p>“Maybe a bit, yes.”</p><p>“Nice.” he grinned proudly. “We should cosplay them too at some point.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Minami said and the two started walking home.</p><p>When they arrived at Torao’s apartment, Minami was staying with him over the holidays, Torao’s phone started ringing with the notification sound.</p><p>“Who could it be this late?” he asked and looked at his phone. “Mitsuki?” he looked at the message.</p><p>[I’m in for the viewing party. I’ll bring you a present then too. Just treat it as an early birthday present lol]</p><p>“Early birthday present?” Torao was confused.</p><p>“Interesting…” Minami said as he took off his coat.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll see.” he put his phone away. “Oh I was wondering…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did you leave Nagi alone in your dorm room?”</p><p>“By no means, he’s spending the holidays with Mitsuki-san.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“I’m afraid he wouldn’t be able to survive all on his own.”</p><p>“Rude.” Torao said. “But true.” and laughed.</p><p>“Indeed.” Minami laughed as well.</p><p>“Ahh, I’m <em>so</em> excited for the anime. I wish it’d just air tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>🖋️🖋️🖋️</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time!!!” Torao and Nagi yelled together.</p><p>“Geez, keep it down guys!” Mitsuki yelled back from the kitchen. The two fanboys were sitting on the couch, staring at the TV in excitement like two kids on Christmas, ready to open their presents. “The episode won’t be airing for another two hours!”</p><p>“Mitsuki, you can <em>never</em> be too early.” Nagi explained.</p><p>“Never.” Torao nodded.</p><p>“I don’t share the same excitement for this as they do, but I have to agree with them on this one.” Gaku nodded as well.</p><p>“The idiots have unionised.” Tenn rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Hehe.” the three in question said in unison. “…hey, wait!”</p><p>“Wow.” Mitsuki couldn’t believe what just happened.</p><p>“Truly fascinating.” Minami smiled as he helped out Mitsuki.</p><p>“<em>Mister </em>Torao, are you recording already?”</p><p>“Excuse you, who do you take me for?” Torao crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’re recording the episode?” Gaku asked.</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“I thought that’s something people didn’t do anymore nowadays.”</p><p>“Fuck people, true believers stick to the tradition.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s a thing but go on.” Tenn commented.</p><p>“Whatever. Oh and Tenn?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did you like my 150 thousand words long, slow-burn, mutual pining, friends to lovers and ‘omg and they were roommates’ fic?” he grinned.</p><p>“…” Tenn only glared back.</p><p>“I wonder how they will start the anime. What will be the <em>first scene</em>?” Nagi started hypothesizing.</p><p>“Hah.” Mitsuki sighed. “Oh, I almost forgot.” he took the apron he was wearing and walked to his bag by the entrance door.</p><p>“What is it?” Torao asked.</p><p>“Your early present.”</p><p>“Right, I had almost forgotten about it.”</p><p>“There you go.”</p><p>“Thanks.” he grabbed the small box and opened it. “…”</p><p>“What’s inside?” Tenn asked.</p><p>“Uhm…” Gaku leaned to the side and peeked inside. “Looks like a signature?”</p><p>“Mitsuki!!” Torao screamed. “Where did you get Tamaki-kun’s and Sou-chan’s signs!?”</p><p>“<em>What!?” </em>Nagi jumped up from the couch and almost threw down the bowl of popcorn.</p><p>“Calm down you two!” Mitsuki yelled back. “What do you mean where? They gave it to me so I can give it to you.”</p><p>“…!?” Torao didn’t compute. Mitsuki explained what had happened on his last day of recording. Sougo had wanted to thank Ikeda-sensei’s cosplayer for such a nice picture and asked Mitsuki if Torao would be happy about their signs.</p><p>“So there you have it.”</p><p>“…I just…”</p><p>“Mitsuki!! What about me?” Nagi pouted.</p><p>“Calm down, geez.” Mitsuki sighed. “Osaka-san also said that he would like to hang out in private someday too. I have their numbers and can contact them whenever we---”</p><p>“<em>What!?” </em>Torao and Nagi yelled.</p><p>“<em>Shut up!!”</em></p><p>“My, what a lively group.” Minami chuckled.</p><p>“Too lively if you ask me.” Tenn sipped from his cup of hot cocoa.</p><p>“When did you become <em>friends</em> with them?” Nagi asked.</p><p>“I dunno, we worked together on the anime, I guess it just happened?”</p><p>“Mitsuki, you are the true MVP.” Torao stood up.</p><p>“…thanks I guess?”</p><p>“Where are you going, Torao?” Minami asked.</p><p>“Gonna write a quick blog entry before the episode starts.”</p><p>“Now?” Gaku asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Be right back.” he said and walked to his bedroom, the box with the sign cards in his hand. He sat down at his desk and put the box next to his laptop. He booted it up and took a deep breath. He was somehow still trying to process everything. It reminded him of when he met Tamaki and Sougo at the convention, even though that had been over half a year ago already.</p><p>“Man, no one will believe me.” he said to himself. “Oh well, who cares.”</p><p>
  <em>Date: January 4<sup>th</sup> 2020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Title: Too Good To Be True</em>
</p><p>🖋️</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading this story, I had a lot of fun writing it! :&gt;</p><p>As mentioned in the tags, it's based on a fanart of Torao in which he was excitedly reading a SouTama doujinshi, with even more stacked in the background. Which gave me the idea for an AU where he just completely shows off his fanboy side. But since I didn't want to have him ship real people in his world, you know, I tweaked it a bit and this is the result. I hope you liked it. And in case you got curious about Noblesse Oblige, I may or may not have thought about it a lot while writing this and maybe I have the beginning of a Nobless Oblige story already done in my head and maybe I will create it someday. °L°</p><p>I hope this story was able to make you smile or snort or laugh a few times while reading, and if it did, then I'm glad. I was thinking on what I personally could do to brighten up others' days in these tiring times, even if just for a little and a moment. That is all. Stay safe, stay healthy. We'll get through it.</p><p>Thanks again for reading the story (and this long end note, if you did). Feel free to leave a comment if you want to, I'd love to read it! :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>